WWE Story: it's a hard life
by jade12cole
Summary: 3 best friends, all WWE divas and all have a problem FULL SUMMARY IS INSIDE! NOT A SLASH! i don't own anything except the OC's Roxie, Kelly and Claire
1. The Story Begins

**Full Summary: **_3 Best friends, all 3 are WWE divas and all have a problem _

_**Roxie:**__ Roxie has been happily married to Shawn Michaels for 5 years, (they haven't had any kids because she doesn't want to give up her career yet), but then a new rainbow haired WWE superstar comes back from suspension and decides he wants her, will she stay with her husband or give into temptation?_

_**Kelly:**__ Kelly is going out with John Cena, but a one night stand with a certain legend killer comes back to bite her as she finds out she's pregnant and she doesn't know who the dad is? how will she tell John that she cheated on him, with his best friend? and will Randy ever let her forget her mistake or not?_

_**Claire: **__Claire thinks he's a Jerk, while he wants her and will do anything to get her, Claire and Chris Jericho might seem like a happy couple onscreen but backstage it's far from it._

**A/N: this is a story done by me and my friend Kate, it's not a SLASH!**

**also at the beginning of every chapter there will be an extract from the girl's diaries, as some parts i think they will be hiding what they are feeling from others :) enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**______________________________________________________________

_"i can't believe how lucky i am _

_i have such a lovely husband, he's like _

_my best friend, my lover, he's basically_

_everything i ever wanted...and he loves me_

_back..." - _**Roxie**

_"so i've been going out with him for about _

_3 months now and everything seems going_

_okay, he's such a nice guy...better then all _

_of my other boyfriends, he's not a bad boy...._

_i just love bad boys, they are my weakness..."_

_- _**Kelly**

_"I've just read the script of todays show and guess_

_who i have to work with...Chris Bloody Jericho!_

_i know he's an utter Jerk! he's stuck up his own ass_

_i reckon he could see inside himself...yeah_

_gggrrr...." _

_- _**Claire**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxie was looking in the mirror in her room, she had dark brown hair, with red streaks, she had bright green eyes, which were usually outlined in black, she looked over to see one of her best friend's Kelly sitting on the bed, Kelly had long blonde hair, she had light blue eyes, Kelly was fixing her silver high heeled shoes, Roxie smiled and looked at her other best friend, who was watching tv, Claire had short black hair and bluey green eyes. Roxie turned back to the mirror and sighed.

"you guys we're gonna be late to work"

Kelly looked up and smirked,

"we're waiting for you stupid"

Kelly stood up and put her hands on her hips, she was wearing a halter neck short silver dress and strappy silver high heels. Roxie smirked back at her

"well i'm ready...divhead!"

Roxie was wearing a black vest top, that said 'Rockstar!' on the front in bright red, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots, Roxie looked over at Claire who had also stood up, Claire was wearing a black one shouldered top, which silver glitter on it, a short dark blue skirt and some black high heeled shoes.

"Right since we are ready lets go then" Claire said smiling

they all high-fived and left Roxie's hotel room, to go to work

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Roxie...why don't they let you share a room with your hubby?" Kelly asked while drinking some of her strawberry milkshake

"they don't let you share rooms with people you have a relationship with, i guess it's cos they don't want us making too much noise" Roxie smiled

Claire giggled, "yeah...isn't Shawn sharing a room with Hunter?"

"yeah...Hunter's great you know, he's funny and when me and Shawn needs some alone time he goes into Stephanie's hotel room"

"John's sharing a hotel room with Randy" Kelly said, "it's good that i share a room with nobody cos then he can just come round whenever he wants

Claire and Roxie looked at each other, "we don't share with anyone either!" they both said at the same time

"yeah i know...hey we're here!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the arena, Roxie smiled there was her husband waiting for her, he was wearing a cowboy hat, black shirt and blue jeans, she got out of the car and hugged him,

"hey baby" he said hugging her back

she looked at him and took his cowboy hat

"hey!" he said laughing as she put his cowboy hat on

"i'm sorry darling it suits me better!"

he smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips, she instantly responded, letting his tongue into her mouth

"you guys stop doing live porno's outside the arena...god" Kelly said as she walked past them, they broke the kiss, Shawn put his arm round Roxie's waist and smirked

"what like what you and John do everyday?"

Kelly blushed

"no me and John can control ourselves"

Claire coughed loudly, "yeah right Kelz"

they all walked into the arena where they saw Chris Jericho

"oh look Claire, it's your onscreen lover" Kelly teased, Claire pulled a face

"i reckon he wrote that in the script somehow" Claire moaned, making everyone else laugh

"Claire, he's not a bad guy you know" Shawn said, squeezing Roxie's side a little making her smile, Claire sighed

"he is a Jerk...okay?"

Chris turned around and saw Claire and smirked, "hello my new girlfriend!" he shouted at her, before blowing a kiss, Claire shook her head,

"i'm only your girlfriend onscreen, i'm not off screen so bye bye" she called back before going into her locker room.

Kelly smiled, "i'm going to find John see you guys later"

"bye Kelz" Roxie called, her and Shawn walked to Roxie's locker room, when they got to the door, Roxie turned around and put her arms round his neck

"so are you going to come in for a bit?"

Shawn smiled, "of course...i can't stay long though baby because i've got a match soon"

she gave him a peck on the cheek,

"that will do for me darling...let's make most of this time"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Lets meet the rainbow haired warrior

_'So apparently there's a new superstar _

_coming back today...from a suspension_

_don't know who it is, Shawnie won't tell me_

_apparently it's a friend of his_

_i never knew Hunter was suspended?_

_hhhmmmm'_

_- _**Roxie**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxie sat down next to her husband Shawn in her locker room, he placed his hand on her leg and rubbed it gently

"so tell me who this new superstar is please" Roxie said pouting at him, Shawn took his hand off her leg and sighed

"no...no-one's meant to know, i'm not meant to know, i just overheard it"

"oh but i'm your wife, you can tell me"

"no i can't...now ssshh"

"but..."

Shawn pressed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth, she instantly shut up and started kissing him back.

after a while someone knocked on the door, they both jumped, Roxie looked at Shawn who shrugged, she sighed as she went to open the door

there stood a guy, not that much taller then Shawn, he had multi-coloured hair, which was hanging around his shoulders, he had some arm stockings on, green and black, a black vest, a bright green studded belt and dark blue baggy jeans, he looked at her and smiled

"hey i'm Jeff Hardy...i head Shawn would be hear"

Roxie's mouth was open in shock, Shawn came behind her to see what all the fuss was about and smiled

"Jeff man...your back!"

Jeff shook Shawn's hand and smiled, "hey Shawn, it's good to see you, whose this? she didn't say, she's just staring at me"

Shawn laughed, "yeah sorry...this is Roxie, she's my wife"

"oh i didn't know you got married"

"yeah sorry we didn't invite you man, it was just family and three of her friends"

Roxie snapped out of her trance, "they are like my family" Roxie complained, Shawn smiled

"hey why don't you come in Jeff and we can catch up?"

"yeah sure!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff walked in, Roxie shut the door behind him and joined Shawn on the sofa, while Jeff sat in a chair

"so how have you been Jeff?" Shawn asked

"i've been better...you?"

"i'm brilliant...i've got a gorgeous wife, a good career...what else can a guy want?"

"a glass of beer and a pole dancer" Jeff laughed

"you've still got your wierd sense of humour then Jeff"

"yeah i have"

Shawn looked at the time, and sighed

"well i've got my match in a bit and i'm not in my wrestling attire yet, i'll see you two later"

he gave Roxie a peck on the lips, shook Jeff's hand again and then walked out, leaving them two alone together.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff looked at Roxie and smiled, it was obvious she liked what she saw and now she was resisting looking at him again

"you know it's polite to look at people when they are speaking" Jeff teased, Roxie looked at him slowly

"good..." Jeff stood up and moved closer to Roxie, "why have you moved closer to me?"

"because it's easier to have a conversation now"

Roxie sighed

"Roxie...i saw you looking at me, when you answered the door, you liked what you saw"

"no i didn't"

"yes you did....you loved it"

"no i didn't i'm happily married"

"but you and Shawn are nothing like each other"

"well opposites attract"

"yeah right...tell that to everyone else"

"shut up"

Jeff looked at her and smiled, he placed his hand on her leg, she tensed up

"i know you want me, i know you want me...you know it"

Roxie got up quickly

"i've....got a match to get ready for"

Jeff leaned back, "then get ready then"

"i can't with your watching!"

"oh sorry my bad"

Jeff got up and went closer to her, he whispered in her ear, "well we both know you would love to see me watch you...undress, but for a different type of activity"

Roxie shuddered, he tapped her ass gently, "see you later sweet cheeks"

and with that he walked out.

Roxie sighed as she went into her wardrobe and picked out what she was wearing in her match, she sighed again as she thought about what had just happened, did she really like him?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Kelly, John, Randy, PS2 and fantasies

_'Today will probably be wierd_

_and yet interesting, OMG i'm so confused_

_it's amazing hahaha'_

_-_ **Kelly**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelly walked to John's locker room, she opened the door and smiled, she saw John and his best friend Randy playing on the playstation 2 in John's locker room, they were playing smackdown vs raw 2009.

Randy threw the controller down, "this is stupid i always lose"

John smirked, "yeah that's cos you're playing you"

Kelly laughed as she sat inbetween them, "guys guys guys...stop arguing, you both suck anyway"

John smiled as he kissed Kelly on the lips, "so you wanna play?"

"yeah i'll play both of you!"

John and Randy both looked at each other and smiled "fine a handicap match!"

----- about half an hour later...... -------

"i win i win" Kelly said jumping up and down

Randy threw the controller again in disgust, "i told you this is stupid"

John laughed, "i told you not to play you...you suck"

"Well you swallow"

Kelly put her hand on both of their chests, "guys guys guys, you both suck okay? not stop saying each other sucks and swallows, because it makes you sound really really gay"

Randy looked at Kelly, he had to admit she was drop dead gorgeous, he loved every single bit of her, he couldn't see why she would waste her time on someone like John, he had to of course keep his feelings secret because she was going out with his best friend, just then when she touched his chest with her hand, he loved it.

Kelly and John looked at Randy, confused, Kelly turned to Randy and waved his hand in his face

"Randy?....Randy?....Randy?..."

all of a sudden he came out of his trance and looked at Kelly, Kelly frowned and him and then smiled as she turned to John

"he's alright now, he was daydreaming"

Randy blushed, making John laugh

"i hope you weren't daydreaming about me mate"

"oh yeah i was daydreaming about you John, how did you guess?" Randy replied licking his lips, making Kelly laugh

"you guys...i'm really worried about you and Randy, you better not be trying to steal my boyfriend from me"

_no but i'd steal you from him _Randy thought, he smirked at Kelly

"yeah you better watch us Kelz...we might end up together and then you'll have to become a nun"

all three of them laughed at that one, picturing Kelly as a nun was something that they all found very amusing.

Kelly sat on John's lap, playing with John shirt buttons, smiling.

Randy watched her, he would love to have her do that do him, hey some of his fantasies he's had about her were amazing, he woke up with either wet boxers or a erected member.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_One of Randy's Fantasies..._

_Kelly walked up to Randy in a short black dress, she swayed her hips as she smiled at him_

_"come here Randy, i've got something to show you"_

_Randy licked his lips and followed her, watching her ass as he walked behind her_

_She led him to her hotel room, where she let them both in..._

_"i've set this room up just for us Randy" she moaned his name, making him shivver_

_She smirked and started to pour some champagne into two glasses, she then gave one to him and took the other one for herself, _

_she drank hers in one gulp, he followed suit, she walked up to him and put her arms round his neck_

_"you see that bottle of Champagne Randy?" she whispered in his ear_

_Randy nodded, making her smile_

_she moved away from his ear and looked at him, "i want you to fuck me until all those bubbles go Randy"_

_and with that she pressed her lips against his...._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Randy loved that Fantasy, he kept replaying it in his head, he didn't know what happened after they started kissing, he always woke up. he blinked to see Kelly in his face looking at him

"huh?" he blinked

"oh you are with us on this planet then" she said tilting her head, Randy looked at her, then at John and smirked

"Kelz your not in the right place" Randy said trying not to laugh

Kelly looked at him confused, John got it straight away and had to stop himself from laughing

"am i?" Kelly said

"yeah" Randy got the back of Kelly's head and pulled it gently down to where his member was

"now that's more better...just stay there" Randy said as him and John smiled at each other, Kelly's head was pressed right on Randy's member, she felt him getting harder and harder, she had to stop herself from gasping.

_why is Randy getting hard?_ she thought as he brought her head back up, she played along and pouted "oh i was having fun down there"

Randy and John both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Randy Muse: right in this story....can i sleep with everyone?

Me: no...what have you got with sleeping with people?

Randy Muse: it's fun and something to do

Me: you are a slut

Randy Muse: why thank you.....HEY!

Kane Muse: -Laughs- hey where's my bro?

Me: i honestly don't know

Randy Muse: he's not here is he? -looks around scared-

Kane Muse: he's here

Undertaker Muse: I am indeed here? what do you want bro?

Kane Muse: do you want your hat back?

Undertaker Muse: well...did it fit?

Kane Muse: yeah...i could fit it all in my mouth, so you owe me money!

Undertaker Muse: indeed i do -looks at Randy and growls- i'm going to burn you

Randy Muse: O.O AAAAAHHHHH

Me and Kane Muse: WTF?


	4. I kissed a Jerk and i liked it!

_'well my first day being that Jerk's _

_girlfriend onscreen! oh i am so excited...._

_NOT!' _

_- _**Claire**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Claire sorted out her outfit, she was wearing her skinny jeans, with a white vest top, with silver sequins on it and silver trainers.

She quickly looked over the script again and sighed

"So i have to interfere with his match, dropkick Edge and then leave the ring, before the ref wakes up, who was knocked out by Edge and then the ref wakes up, Chris covers Edge and wins, he then looks at me and asks me to come in the ring, i go in the ring, he holds my hand up, i smile and then he kisses me, then we stop kissing, hopefully i don't throw up, he smiles at me and then we walk out of the ring, he holds the rope up for me, oh phew i have to walk infront of him that's alright" Claire said mumbling to herself.

"you know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" a voice said behind her, she turned around to see her best friend Cody Rhodes standing behind her, she smiled as she hugged him, "hey Cody! no i'm not talking to myself, i'm going through the script"

"oh okay, so do you like your script?" Cody teased

"no..i hate it, have you read what i have to do?"

"aaawww i feel sorry for you...anyway aren't you up in a minute?"

"yeah...i have to wait until that dude over there" she pointed at a guy near the entrance to the stage, "tells me i have to run down the ramp, into the ring and interfere"

"well good luck...just make sure you let him kiss you, remember it has to look real"

"yeah right...so i can't bite his tongue off?"

Cody laughed, "no you can't, anyway i better get ready for my match, which is after this one, see you later"

"bye Cody"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Claire stood behind the curtain, watching the man near her, who was watching the match on a little tv screen, when he saw Edge spearing the referee and then going to get a chair, he signalled to Claire, she took a deep breath and ran through the curtain, she ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, she saw Edge looking at her, he was holding a chair, she quickly glanced at Chris, he was in the corner recovering, she smirked as she grabbed the chair, Edge was holding, then she threw it out of the ring, she looked at Edge and then dropkicked him, he was out of it, she quickly rolled out of the ring, Chris crawled over to Edge and covered him, the referee woke up and started counting...1....2....3....!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone in the audience was cheering, Claire to keep in character started clapping and smiling, the referee held up Chris's hand, Chris then looked over at her and asked her to come in, she walked up the steps and got into the ring, she walked over to where Chris was, Chris smiled at her and held her hand up. The audience cheered but no-one was expecting the next bit.

Chris made Claire turn and look at him, he then all of a sudden pressed his lips against Claire's, for the camera Claire let his tongue into her mouth, he started teasing her tongue, making her moan softly, which then made him smile.

Claire had to admit it, Chris was a really good kisser and she was really enjoying it but she was kissing a Jerk

they eventually broke the kiss, Claire looked shocked. Chris's music started playing, Claire started walking out, Chris held up the rope for her, she climbed over, he looked at her ass and smiled.

She then climbed down and started walking to the back, once she got to the back she was greeted by Cody

"hey Cody" she said smiling,

"hey good job out there, loved the dropkick you did on Edge"

"why thank you"

Chris then appeared, with a huge smile on his face

"hey Girlfriend!"

"hey Loser!"

"so did you like the kiss then?"

"no...it was horrible"

Chris moved closer to her, making her look at him, he then whispered in her ear,

"really? i don't think so, i heard you moan softly, you loved it"

Claire blushed, "go away Chris...i need to get ready for going out tonight"

Chris looked at her and the kissed her hand, "see you later then"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. the start of a night out

_'Woo! another night out! i hope_

_Jeff isn't going, well he probably is_

_since nearly the whole company is _

_going....(Sighs)....oh well if he stays_

_away from me....oh have to go and _

_get ready'_

- **Roxie**

_'Going out tonight, i'll probably _

_spend all my time with John and Randy_

_god something was really wierd_

_with Randy today, i might have to_

_question him later, maybe he'll_

_give me an answer?'_

- **Kelly**

_'OMG i hate Chris Jericho i do!_

_yeah i admit it i enjoyed the kiss, but _

_all the same it doesn't change anything_

_i HATE him....better get ready'_

- **Claire**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The three girls were getting ready in Roxie's hotel room, they knew the whole company would probably be there, two of them dreading bumping into two guys, while the other one totally unaware of what one guy was thinking about her, Roxie had put on a simple short black strappy dress, with her black boots, her eyes were outlined in black, for her hair she went for the messy bad girl look, random curls. Kelly on the other hand, had asked Kelly Kelly for advice on what to wear, she was wearing a strapless pale pink short dress, with pale pink strappy high heels, she had white glittery eyeshadow and tons of lipgloss, her hair was straightened and hung loose with a simple white alice band, Claire was wearing a dark blue halter neck short dress, that glittered, she also had black boots on, her hair was spiked at the end, making it flick outwards, her eyes were outlined in dark blue and glitter, she had some lipgloss on.

"okay girls are we ready?" Kelly said smiling at both of them

they both nodded as they made their way to the party.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived, Kelly's smile grew as she saw John and Randy at a table, on their own, "see you girls, i'm going over there with my champ" with that she walked off, Claire and Roxie sighed, Roxie looked around for her husband, she smiled at him and waved, "see you Claire, do you want to sit with us or not?"

"don't worry about me, i'm sitting with Cody"

"okay have fun"

"you two"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kelly, Randy, John**

"hey guys" Kelly smiled as she walked over to them, John stood up and kissed her on the lips, "hey baby, we've been waiting for you"

Kelly quickly sat down and smiled at Randy, "don't worry i haven't forgotten you" she quickly leaned over and gave him a hug, he loved the contact, the feel of her skin against his, only made him want her more.

"woah! Kelz, i knew you didn't forget me" Randy said smiling at her.

Kelly smiled back and looked at the table, "oooh you guys got me a drink already...aaaw thanks i love you both"

John gasped, "your only meant to love me Kelly" he said pretending to look hurt, Kelly rolled her eyes,

"so you confessing your love for Randy is allowed?"

John and Randy laughed, "well it depends if Randy minds you loving him" John said smirking,

Kelly turned to Randy and pouted, "do you mind?"

Randy laughed, "not at all....although John i do mind you loving me"

Kelly burst out laughing.

_aaahhh the sound of her laughter is like music to my ears _Randy thought

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Roxie, Shawn, Jeff**

Roxie walked quickly over to Shawn's table to see Jeff already sitting there, she cursed under her breath, when they both turned to her she smiled, she turned her back to Jeff and kissed Shawn on the lips, before sitting down, Jeff looked at her and smirked

she did look gorgeous tonight!

"so can i get you a drink babe?" Shawn asked Roxie, Roxie looked at him and smiled, "yeah okay...you know what i want don't you?"

Shawn rolled his eyes, "babe, i've been married to you long enough to know what type of drink you love....anything with vodka in it?"

Roxie nodded, "okay baby i'll get it for you now"

Shawn left the table, once Jeff saw Shawn go, he moved closer to Roxie, she was ignoring him again, he gently placed his hand on her bare leg, "back to ignoring me again?" he said softly, she tensed up and glared at him, making him laugh softly.

he started stroking her leg, "well if your fight your...urges then good because i like a challenge"

she shivvered, making him smile

"hey babe i've got you your drink"

Shawn called as he walked back, Jeff quickly removed his hand and slid away from her, she looked into his eyes quickly and saw lust burn in his eyes. she shuddered, this was going to be a long night

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Claire, Divas and Jericho**

Claire walked over to the table, where Melina, Maria, Candice, Mickie and Kelly Kelly were sitting,

"hey girls" Claire said sitting down, they all looked at her and smiled

"Hey Claire, my gorgeous gal how are you?" Candice said pulling her in for a hug

"i'm good Candice, you?"

"not to bad" she winked,

"so what have you been up to?" Melina asked her while sipping on her coke

"not much"

"i've heard you have a storyline with Jericho" Mickie piped in, smirking at her, Claire rolled her eyes

"yeah...don't remind me"

the other divas sniggered, except Maria who looked confused

"why don't you like Chris?" Maria said confused, Claire smiled, "no i don't like Chris Jericho why?"

"well i think he's a nice guy"

"really...since when did you know him?"

"well he started hanging out with me and Phil, he is pretty funny"

"Would you date him?"

Maria shook her head, "no way....hey look here he comes"

all the divas looked up to see Chris standing there

"hey Claire...."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: oooooh **

**will Kelly find out why Randy was acting wierd?**

**will Roxie give in to Jeff as he wants her to do tonight?**

**and what did Chris want with Claire?**

**i made Maria a bimbo i know....it's funny to have someone that doesn't get much in a story.**


	6. Will you be my legend killer too?

**A/N: i've split the rest of the night out into 3 sections, one for each girl...no diary entries at the top cos they're already out and probably wouldn't carry their diaries round with them...i wouldn't :P**

**first is Kelly.**

"Kelz i'm your champ right?" John said all of a sudden taking a sip from his drink, she smiled at him

"of course" she turned to Randy and pouted, "and your my legend killer aren't you?"

Randy looked at her, god he just wanted to kiss her there and then, of course he couldn't

he smirked, "why do you want me to be your legend killer?"

Kelly smiled, "of course...then i can own both of you then i'm the luckiest girl in the world"

Randy and John laughed, "of course i'll be your legend killer Kelz"

Kelly jumped up and down in her seat, "woohoo!"

she looked at the dancefloor, "will one of you dance with me?" she turned back to them two and pouted again

John laughed, "Randy will....i've hurt my leg sweetheart"

Kelly rolled her eyes she knew John hated dancing, "Randy will you dance with me?"

Randy looked at John and realised he had just got him into a mess, if he said no she would scream and then some other random guy would probably come and ask her to dance with him.

which would end the night John and Randy knocking that guy out for trying to touch up Kelly, he sighed

"of course i'll dance with you...but don't you want to wait for a faster song?"

"nnnnooooo we're slow dancing"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelly grabbed Randy's hand and dragged him to the dancefloor, leaving John laughing in his seat.

Once they got there Kelly let go of Randy's hand, "so do you know how to slowdance?" she said putting her hands on her hips

"of course i do Kelz" Randy said smirking putting his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him, she smiled as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

Once they started moving Kelly saw the opportunity to ask Randy why he was acting wierd,

"hey Randy"

"yeah Kelz"

"are you okay?"

"yeah why?"

"it's just you keep going off into your own little world? is it something to do with me?"

_yeah it's got everything to do with you...i can't get you off my mind _ "Kelz i'm fine"

"are you sure?"

"yeah i'm okay...i'm great i've got two great friends...what else would i want"

"i better be one of those great friends" Kelly said jokingly

Randy smirked, "oh no i meant Edge and Triple H"

"what"

"just kidding Kelz...of course you are...you and John"

the song ended and they stopped dancing and went over to their table

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"hey John" Kelly said kissing him on the lips

"hey Princess...have fun with Randy?"

"yeah he's an amazing dancer"

"oh Kelz your gonna give him a big head...i mean he already has one but..."

Randy lightly punched John, "you can talk and anyway your just jealous cos you can't dance"

John stuck his tongue out and Kelly laughed

"you two seriously need to grow up" Kelly said sitting herself inbetween Randy and John, John pouted

"babe your in the way"

"for what?"

"i can't hit Orton if your sitting there"

"that's good then...cos i don't want you hitting each other, remember i own you both so you have to listen to me"

Randy laughed and John sighed, "fine"

Kelly looked at Randy, who was downing his drink, she smirked

"thirsty?"

"you bet"

John and Kelly finished the rest of their drinks, Kelly looked at John

"baby...since you didn't dance with me can you get us the drinks please"

John sighed again, "fine bosswoman" and with a smirk he walked off to get some more drinks, Kelly turned to Randy and put her hand on his leg

"now tell me what's up"

"i told you nothing's up"

"Randy i may be blonde but i'm not that stupid you never gulp your drink down like that...so what's wrong?"

"honestly you want to know?"

"yeah i wouldn't be asking if i didn't want to know"

"you honestly don't want to know what's wrong with me"

he leaned over to Kelly's ear, "trust me" he whispered into her ear, she shivvered, he pulled away and she looked at him, her eyes filled with curiousity and concern, "i'll let it go...if you promise you will tell me one day what's wrong"

Randy sighed, "fine"

Kelly smiled, "good"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John came back with the drinks, "here you go guys...man i feel like a bartender"

Kelly smiled, "your not...your too sexy to be a bartender"

John smiled as he picked her up and kissed her, "thanks babe"

he put her back down but accidently placed her on Randy's lip, Randy had to bit back a groan, Kelly looked at him and smiled, "sorry Randy are you alright?"

"i'm fine but next time warn me when you decide to sit on me, so i'm not so surprised"

John laughed and sat down beside them, Kelly put her legs on him and leaned against Randy, "this is the life" she mumbled to herself, making Randy and John smile, Randy had to remember to keep his breathing even, it felt so nice having her so close to him, unfortunatly he couldn't control one body part of him.

Kelly nearly gasped when she felt Randy getting harder and harder underneath her, why did he keep getting hard?

she wondered, _that's something else to confront him about _she thought to herself

even though she noticed it, she didn't want Randy to know she noticed it, not yet anyway so she stayed where she was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"come on let's go home" John said all of a sudden, they looked at the clock, it was 1 in the morning, she sighed as she got up, she helped the other two up and held both of their hands, "let's go...hey do you mind if i crash in your room tonight...i can't be arsed to go to mine"

"no we don't mind...do we Randy?"

Randy looked at him and shook his head, "no we don't mind"

Kelly smiled, "good...hey i left some of my sleeping stuff in your room anyway"

"that's good then"

"yeah...but you two don't keep me awake i need my sleep" Randy said rubbing one of his eyes, he was trying to distract himself from the fact that Kelly was holding his hand

Kelly laughed, "of course not"

John smirked, "don't worry Randy, you'll get your beauty sleep as you said...you need it"

Randy pouted, "i'm hurt"

Kelly and John laughed as they went back to Randy and John's hotel room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they got there, Kelly changed into her sleepwear, which was some bright pink hotpants and a baggy white top that said babe in pink sparkly writing, she saw John already asleep, she looked around for Randy to see him in just tracksuit bottoms on the sofa watching tv, she sat beside him and looked at him,

"what are you watching?" she whispered

Randy turned to look at her, god she looked beautiful, even without all her make-up on

"i'm watching wrestling"

Kelly laughed, "your watching yourself by the look of it"

"yeah i want to know how amazing i looked"

"oookay then...big head!"

Randy laughed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After half an hour of watching Randy Orton on tv, Kelly turned to Randy beside her and smiled,

"i'm going to get some sleep night"

"night"

she went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and she ended up kissing him on the lips, they quickly pulled back

"sorry" Randy muttered, Kelly looked at him, "don't worry it wasn't your fault i didn't know you were going to turn your head"

"okay then night"

"hang on...i want to try something" she was very curious about something

she gently grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him on the lips again, this one lasted a little longer but still could be called an innocent kiss

once she pulled away she hugged him, he looked at her in shock

"what was that for?"

"just proving a theory?"

"what theory?"

"i'll tell you when you tell me what's wrong...night night"

Randy sighed, "night"

he watched her go to sleep, once she was sound asleep in John's bed, snuggled up to him he touched his lips

_that was amazing_

he thought to himself as he turned off the tv and went to go to sleep in his own bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. are you going to give in to me?

"so how is it being back in the WWE?" Shawn asked Jeff, Jeff ran a hand through his multi-coloured hair and smiled

"it's the best...i was so bored at home watching you, i actually saw Roxie here wrestling aswell"

"did you Jeff? i'm proud of my little Roxie here" Shawn said putting his arm round Roxie, Roxie looked at him and smiled

"yeah she's really good...a highflyer" Jeff said smirking at Roxie behind his drink, Shawn didn't notice this

"yeah, she loves all the highflying, daredevil stuff, maybe you can train with her one day"

"sure i'd love that...it would be interesting to train with someone so suicidal as me"

Shawn laughed, "yeah...it would be funny to watch you two team up"

"yeah"

Shawn sighed, "Kelly seems to be having a nice time" he said coldly, Roxie rolled her eyes, she knew Shawn didn't like Kelly, she looked over to see her trying to break up Randy and John, when she was watching Kelly, someone gently put a hand on her leg, she looked at Jeff, who winked at her, his hand started moving upwards when all of a sudden she jumped up, Shawn looked at her confused,

"what is it baby?"

"can you dance with me Shawn?"

Shawn put down his drink and smiled, "of course baby...i never knew you were so excited about dancing"

"we haven't danced together for a while"

"i know i know...let me go to the loo first and then we'll dance"

she gave him a kiss on the lips and sat back down to see him walk to the toilets.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxie moved her chair as far away from Jeff as possible without getting wierd looks from the people around her, Jeff simply pulled her closer.

"oh no you can't escape me that easily" he whispered in her ear.

he smirked as he dragged his nose against her neck, "mmmmm you smell good" Roxie shuddered, Jeff started placing kisses on the side of her neck, "mmm and you taste nice aswell" Roxie brought her arm up to push him away, when he grabbed her wrist, she struggled but he overpowered her, he smirked at her as he placed kisses on the tips of her fingers. "your not going to win Roxie...so give in"

"no i'm married....and i don't want you"

"Roxie i know you want me...it's written all over your face"

"go away"

"so harsh"

he started nibbling at her ear, drawing a hiss out of her

he leaned back and drank a bit of his drink

she sighed as she heard Shawn come back to the table

"come on the Roxie, let's dance" Shawn said holding his hand out to her, she smiled at him and gladly took it, he lead her to the dancefloor, his hands on her waist and her arms round his neck, she rested her head on his shoulders forgetting about Jeff...she loves Shawn not Jeff.

After a while the song stopped, Shawn looked at her and smiled, "let's go back to our table"

"no one more dance" she pleaded she didn't want to go back to that table...but before Shawn could answer someone else answered

"if it's okay with you Shawn i'll dance with her...give you a break" she looked to see who was talking and cursed under her breath, it was Jeff fucking Hardy!

Shawn looked surprised but nodded, "sure"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn walked away, Jeff smirked at Roxie as he pulled her closer to him and placed his hands on her waist, she hesistated before wrapping her arms round his neck, he smiled, "see....i told you"

"this doesn't mean anything"

"oooh yes it does" Jeff whispered in her ear, "you know you look so sexy tonight"

"thanks...i guess even though it's an insult coming from your mouth" she whispered back, he looked at her and smirked

"yeah you love me saying your sexy, we both know you want me to see what's under that short dress"

Roxie shuddered again, god he was good but she wasn't going to give up.

"well we both know i want to see you as far away from me as possible"

"really? well be both know that's a lie and if you hate me so much as you say you do, then you will have no problem training with me...away from everyone else, just you and me"

"fine...i will then but you can't just train without anyone there"

"you can...i'll get Shawn to drop you off at my house"

"your house?"

"yeah i have my own personal ring outside we can train there"

"fine then"

Roxie let go of Jeff and walked back to the table with Jeff following her

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"so how was the dance?" Shawn said as he wrapped his arm round Roxie's waist

"it was alright" Roxie said smiling back at him, Shawn laughed

"it was better then alright Roxie...i'm an amazing dancer" Jeff said smiling, Roxie rolled her eyes.

"bit full of yourself Jeff?" Shawn said laughing

Roxie smiled at him as she rested her head on his shoulder, he started playing with her hair.

"hey Shawn would it be okay if Roxie came and trained with me at my house tomorrow?" Jeff said taking a sip of his drink

"sure if it's okay with Roxie"

"yeah it's fine by me...i'll kick his ass"

Shawn laughed, "do you want me to stay and watch?"

"no i'll be alright...i'll phone you if i'm in trouble or i might phone his brother Matt"

"you get along with my brother Matt?"

"yeah he's awesome he said i couldn't beat him so i hit him with a pillow"

Shawn laughed, "i remember that, i also remember you telling him he sucked and him threatening to pick you up and you saying i'd like to see you try and he picked you up and carried you around the wwe arena it was funny"

Roxie and Jeff laughed, "sounds like fun"

Roxie smiled, "yeah it was...so Matt can help me Shawn if i get into any trouble"

"like he would" Jeff snorted

"oh he will or i'll kill him"

Shawn laughed and Jeff smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn looked at the clock and sighed, "time for us to go i think"

it was 1 in the morning, Roxie and Shawn stood up, Jeff stood up and smiled, "well it was nice being with you two tonight...night"

Shawn shook his hand, "yeah it's good to hang out again"

Roxie hesistated and hugged Jeff, "yeah it was good to know you" she said, hoping Shawn thought she liked him as a friend.

She let go of him and he left, she turned to Shawn and smiled, "can i crash in your hotel room tonight?"

he kissed her softly, "of course"

they walked back to the hotel hand in hand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they got to Shawn's hotel room, Shawn started making hot chocolate, while Roxie went and changed into what she slept in, some tracksuit bottoms and a vest top, once she was ready Shawn handed her a cup of hot chocolate with Marshmellows in it, she smiled as they both sat down and started watching tv.

Once they had drunk all of the hot chocolate they put their cups down, turned off the tv. Shawn lead Roxie to the bed and gently pushed her on it, then got ontop of her, he kissed her, running his tongue on her bottom lip, she moaned as she let his tongue enter her mouth and started kissing him back, his hands were round her waist and her hands were on his chest.

Before she knew it, both of them were naked, she loved how she got lost in passion with Shawn and she also knew she wouldn't get much sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Admit it! you like me!

"what do you want Jericho" Claire snapped a little bit too harsh for her, he smirked at her

"i just want to see if you would dance with me" he pouted, Claire rolled her eyes, Candice smiled

"go on Claire dance with him"

Claire sighed, "well i suppose one dance wouldn't hurt....but if you try anything then you die"

Chris helpd Claire up and lead her to the dancefloor where a slow song started playing, Claire sighed as she wrapped her arms round his neck and he held her by her waist, he pulled her closer so she had to rest her head against his chest.

"see it's not that bad" Chris mumbled, Claire sighed

"yeah it's not that bad dancing with you...i guess"

"and kissing me?"

"don't ruin this moment cos it will never happen again"

"it will once you agree with me you like me a lil bit"

"you'll be waiting a long time"

"i'll take you up on that...i reckon i won't be waiting long"

"well your wrong, like usual"

"hey...i'm hurt...that's not a nice thing to say to the sexy beast himself"

"jackass"

Chris smiled as they continued to dance, once the song finished Claire let go of him, Chris pouted

"can i spend more time with you please"

Claire rolled her eyes, "fine..you can sit with me and the divas"

"well actually...i wanted to spend some time with you alone...to get to know you" he ran a hand through his hair

"why do you want to get to know me?"

"for the.....script i need to know my girlfriend right?" he smiled at her, she sighed as she went back to the divas table

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"hey girls i'm going to sit with Chris...have fun without me" Claire said as she hugged each of them, they all smiled as she left to sit with Chris, he smiled at her as she sat down.

"hey"

"hi"

"so how are you?"

"i'm okay i guess...uumm...you?"

"i'm great i've finally got you to talk to me on your own"

Claire rolled her eyes, "as i said when we were dancing, don't ruin the moment cos it will never happen again"

"that's what you think"

Claire scowled then took a sip from her drink.

"so what do you want to know about me"

"who are your best friends?"

"Roxie"

"aahh the one married to Shawn Michaels...she seems nice"

"yeah she is a bit crazy though...Kelly"

"Kelly the one going out with John Cena?"

"yeah she's really ditzy sometimes but she's a great friend...Cody"

Chris laughed, "Cody Rhodes?"

Claire frowned, "yeah what's so funny about that?"

"nothing it's just i wouldn't see you two being friends that's all"

"well we are...he's a really sweet guy...unlike someone else i know"

Chris pouted, "i'm hurt"

Claire smiled, "well it's true"

"hhhmm maybe i should talk to Cody and get him to give me lessons on how to be nice"

"yeah...that will help you"

Chris and Claire laughed

"see i am a nice guy...i got you to laugh"

Claire rolled her eyes, "fine your an okay guy"

"well that's better then being a horrible guy"

"yeah"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

the divas that Claire had left behind, were discussing Claire and Chris

"so how reckons that Claire would end up with Chris?" Candice asked the other divas

"i reckon she will" Melina said taking a sip from her drink

"i don't know Claire does look like she doesn't like him in that way" Mickie said frowning at Claire and Chris

"what do you think Maria?" Candice asked the bimbo diva

"huh?"

"do you think Chris and Claire will get together?"

"i'm not sure...she said she hated him"

"what happens if she think she hates him but doesn't?"

"then it's confusing"

the other four divas rolled their eyes

"what about you Kelly Kelly?" Candice asked

"i reckon she will because she's already giving into him a lil bit"

"you do have a point there" Candice said smiling

they all looked back at where Chris and Claire were sitting

"anyway we better go, we shouldn't watch them" Mickie said yawning

all the other divas agreed and left

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Claire noticed the divas leaving and realised she was stuck with Chris for the rest of the night, she sighed

"what's wrong?" he said looking at her

"nothing" she smiled at him, taking a sip from her drink

"good...do you mind if i try something?"

"what is it first"

"it's a surprise, you might like it"

"okay..."

"do you want me to give it to you here...or somewhere no-one can see...so they don't think you like me"

Claire looked at him confused, "somewhere else then"

they both stood up and Chris lead her to a quiet corner where no-one could see them, they were hidden, Claire gulped

"so umm..." Claire started, Chris pressed her against the wall

"what are you doing?" she asked him as he pressed his hands on her's and held them above her head

"i'm making sure no-one can see us"

"okay"

he smiled at her before pressing his lips against hers, she was going to pull away but he was holding her hands up, she eventually gave in and let him kiss her, he licked her bottom lip, begging for her to let him enter, she sighed as she opened her mouth, letting him tease her tongue, which made her moan like earlier in the ring.

he smiled against her lips, as he continued kissing her.

he eventually broke the kiss, he smiled at her

"still think you have no feelings for me?"

"that was sexual harrassment" she panted, she was out of breath, he smirked at her

"it would be...but you wanted it"

"i did not!"

"you kissed back"

"no i didn't"

"oh oh oh...i think i would know"

Claire scowled, "will you take me back to the hotel please"

Chris smiled, "of course"

They then both made their way out of the club

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"which room are you in?" Chris asked

Claire remembered she was on the top floor and groaned,

"what Claire?" Chris said

"i'm on the top floor...that's crap" she moaned

"you can always stay in my hotel room, it's on the first floor"

"fine...i'm too tired to argue but if you try anything, i'm either gonna kill you or scream really loudly until someone comes and kills you"

Chris laughed, "fine"

they got into his hotel room and realised there was one bed

Claire looked at him, he shrugged, "don't worry i'll sleep on the sofa"

Claire sighed, "no it's fine i'll sleep on the sofa"

"no i can't let you do that"

"fine we'll both sleep in the bed then"

"well if it's alright with you"

"it's fine...as long as you are nowhere near me"

they both got into the bed, Claire lying as far she can away from Chris

"night Claire"

"night Chris"

"don't try and rape me in the night"

"ha in your dreams"

"no in my dreams i'm making love to you not you raping me"

Claire scowled again before going to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. I know you like Me, I know you want me!

_'So i guess Randy really_

_likes me? well by the look_

_of it...he does but i should _

_wait for him to tell me it, it_

_would be better if i hear it from_

_his mouth'_

_- _**Kelly**

_'I love Shawn but i can't get Jeff_

_out of my head! it's not funny!_

_who shall i tell?...i've got no-one_

_to tell...shall i just give in?_

_NO!_

_- _**Roxie**

_'I like Chris, I don't like Chris_

_I love Chris, I hate Chris_

_-sighs- Life is confusing!_

_- _**Claire**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kelly**

I woke up with John hugging me, thinking to myself, does Randy really like me in that way?

i mean Randy was the first person, except Roxie and Claire to become friends with, i used to have a really big crush on him but that went when i fell for his best friend, John.

I sighed as i gently got of the bed, making sure not to wake up the sleeping John beside me, i walked into the Kitchen to get a drink of water and remembered the times when it was just me and Randy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_' "Randy!" Kelly said as she entered the arena, Randy smirked at her, "alright Kelz...your in a match huh?"_

_Kelly put her hands on her hips, "of course...let's go to your locker room!"_

_"Yes mam" Randy said saluting at Kelly, making her laugh, she took his hand and dragged him to his locker room and turned on the stereo, Ciara ft justin timberlake - love,sex and magic started playing, Kelly started dancing_

_"i bet that i can make you believe in love and sex and magic!" she sung shaking her hips, Randy went behind dancing with her, she loved the feeling of him this close to her, she turned around and they started dancing together, he spun her around, making her laugh. Once the song finished he kissed her hand_

_"thank you for the dance princess"_

_Kelly blushed, "my pleasure my prince"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed, as i gripped the counter, i quickly let go when i heard someone behind me, i turned round to see a sleepy Randy Orton.

"oh hey" i said as he rubbed his eyes, "i didn't wake you did i?"

"no not at all, i've been lying in my bed awake, i just came in here when i heard a thoughtful sigh and came in here to ask you what your thinking" he said, while getting a drink of water.

"oh i was just thinking of the good old times"

he took a sip out of his drink and leaned against one of the counters, i helped myself up onto another counter so i was sitting on it.

"yeah...when it was you and me"

"oh them good old times"

He sighed as he was remembering them aswell, i nodded taking a sip of my drink.

"Randy do you like me?" i blurted out all of a sudden

Randy looked at me confused, "of course i like you, your one of my best friends"

i shook my head, "i didn't mean like that"

"well what did you mean then?" Randy demanded getting closer to me.

"do you love me?" i whispered putting my drink down and leaning towards him a little.

he put his drink down, moved closer to me, held my face in his hand and kissed me, he gently opened my mouth and started teasing my tongue, i sighed as i gave into the kiss, wrapping my arms round his neck, he stopped about a minute after that, a bit out of breath.

"does that answer your question?" he whispered in my ear

i nodded, "yes" i managed before looking at him one more time and jumping off the counter to go and see if John was awake.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Roxie**

I woke up, naked of course. I smiled as i remembered me and Shawn having sex...more then once actually, i snuggled up against him, he moaned softly and wrapped his arm round my waist, my smile grew, then all of a sudden my phone started vibrating i had a text from....JEFFREY FUCKING NERO HARDY!!

**Hey Rox, Just wanted to tlk 2 u, r u busy? - Jeff xx**

I sighed as i replied

**What do you want? - Rox**

He replied about half a minute afterwards...god he was keen.

**Could you come to my room plz? and y dnt i get any xxs? - Jeff xx**

**Why would i want 2 go 2 ur room? and u get no xxs cos i dnt like u! - Rox**

**AAWWW....come on u do! stop lying 2 urself and i want 2 show u something - Jeff xx**

**What is it? - Rox**

**Well 1st admit u like me :D - Jeff xx**

**NNNNOOO cos i dnt like u! - Rox**

**we all no u want me Rox, u want 2 feel me inside u, u want me to hear u moan my name, our sweaty bodies moving together as i thrust in and out of you, believe me i know you want it! - Jeff xx**

I gasped when i read that text, then quickly looked at Shawn, hoping i didn't wake him up, nope he was still asleep. I was confused if i didn't like him, why did i feel so hot now?

**I'm coming to see you now...what room are u in? - Rox x**

**Yay i get 1 x, my room no is 124...see you in a bit - Jeff xx**

I sighed as i quickly had a shower, got dressed in some blue skinny jeans and a white baggy hardy boys top, i brushed my hair, put some black eyeliner on and some lipgloss, i left Shawn a quick note saying i'm with Jeff, organising when im going to kiss his ass, go to his room when he's ready, then i left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I silently walked to Jeff's hotel room, wondering if i was making the right decision.

I knocked once on the door shuffling my feet, he opened the door, his multi-coloured hair was hanging round his shoulders, he was topless and wearing his hardy boy necklace and some old tracksuit bottoms.

He smirked at me as he let me in.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Claire**

I woke up to see i was lying on top of Chris, CHRIS JERICHO!!

i gasped, which woke him up, he rubbed his eyes and looked at me

"told you you like me" he said smirking

"i don't"

"then what are you doing on top of me?"

"killing you"

"yeah right...more like raping me"

"ha...you wish"

"no i don't wish that"

he quickly rolled over so he was ontop

"now...this is going the right way...for what i would wish for and what you dream of"

I scowled at him

"yeah of course"

Chris smirked again as he rolled off me

"i'm going to make breakie what do you want?"

"uummm...what are you having?" i said playing with my hair

"fry up"

"i'll have the same"

"thought you might"

then he started cooking.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After we had breakfast i had a shower, he offered to come in with me and i turned him down

like i would have a shower with him, i'd rather have a shower with Big show!

Anyway we got dressed, i was fixing my hair and he was styling his.

The next bit i wasn't expecting he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me, i moaned and gave in to the kiss

what can i say he's a good kisser.

He pulled away and smirked

"told you...you liked me"

I scowled and walked out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ooooh so Kelly used to like Randy :o**

**What is Jeff going to show Roxie?**

**oh yeah who else would go straight round Jeff's when he asks you to -raises hand-**

**hehe! **

**and poor Claire so confused...aaawww**


	10. When John's AwayRandy gets to Play

**A/N: i'm going to stop doing the diary extracts at the beginning for a while, if people want me to still write them, leave a review saying so :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**KELLY POV**

I walked over to John, he was awake

"Morning" He said rubbing his eyes, I kissed him lightly on the lips "Morning"

He got out and had a shower, i heard Randy come out of the kitchen and lie on his bed, i looked at him, still confused about this whole situation.

He smirked at me before getting a magazine off the sidetable, opening it and ignoring me.

I sighed as John came out of the shower, wearing just a towel, i mean i've seen him naked but he is heavenly in a towel

"John mate, put some more clothes on" Randy said at John, John smiled as he gave me a quick kiss, picked out some clothes and went back into the bathroom to get changed.

John came back out a couple of minutes later, looking hot, he gave me another quick kiss

"i'm going to the gym to work out, you can spend some time with Randy...see you later babe"

"bye honey" i said kissing his cheek, he smiled at me before walking out.

Oh shit i'm stuck with Randy Orton.

I heard Randy getting off his bed, probably to get another drink or something to eat, i continued to watch the door, i heard him getting closer to me, my breathing got faster, then i felt his breath on the back of my neck. My breath hitched.

"so how was that kiss for you Kelz?" he said as he dragged his lips against my neck, i couldn't respond

why was i acting like this?

i'm going out with his best friend and now i'm practically begging him silently to do stuff to me, that i should be only doing with John.

He smirked at my silence, taking that as a silent, i enjoyed it Randy, he started gently kissing the side of my neck, making my heart nearly jump out of my chest. I could feel him pressed up against me.

I turned around, Big mistake!

His lips met mine and for some reason i started kissing him back, with as much passion, desire and lust as he was.

i could feel his lips turn up a bit as i started kissing him back and he instantly deepened the kiss.

I then found myself getting pushed back onto his bed, his lips never leaving mine.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RANDY POV  
**

I knew she would give into me, i could feel the desire for me coming off her when i kissed her in the kitchen, now i'm just using this time i have with her wisely and showing her probably one of the best moments in her whole life.

I pushed her gently onto the bed, keeping my mouth on hers, when i decided to go further i took my mouth off hers and started nibbling on her neck, making sure i didn't leave a mark. She moaned and held onto me, it was lucky she was still in her pjs it makes it so much easier.

After a while i have all of our clothes ripped off and lying on the floor, she's looking at me with her gorgeous eyes, panting a bit, i can feel myself panting a bit.

I ran my finger down her gorgeous body and slid it into her entrance, she tensed for a moment, before moaning again.

I started thrusting it in and out of her, knowing she was enjoying it just a much as i was.

I added another finger and could feel her already on edge, i didn't want her to have her orgasm without me, so i took out my fingers, she whimpered at the loss, i smirked.

I gently pushed my member into her, i gasped as it was inside...she was perfect for me, she moaned at the feeling and i had to kiss her again.

I slowly started thrusting in and out of her, she was moaning my name softly against my lips, i wanted to hear her moan my name so i moved my mouth down to her neck and started kissing it.

I started making the thrusts harder and rougher, she was moaning my name louder everytime she moaned it.

We were both coming close to our orgasms, with one final thrust, we both released, i kissed her softly again before pulling out of her and going to have a shower.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**KELLY POV**

I don't know what just happened, my long lost desire for Randy took over my body and i let him fuck me basically...even though i did enjoy it, a little bit more then i should of since i was going out with his best friend.

I sighed as i quickly put my pjs back on and went back to my bed and looked at my phone

there was a text from John

**Miss u already bbz, gonna bring u some brunch back with me - John xxx**

I looked at it again, before breaking down into silent tears, i didn't want Randy to know i was upset...because i'll upset him and everyone will hate me, well probably everyone does hate me for what i done to John.

I quickly wiped them tears away and replied to him.

**Miss u 2, dnt bring any brunch 4 me, going bk 2 sleep...really tired - Kelz xxxx**

I then put my phone back on the side table, grabbed the covers and tried to go back to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RANDY POV**

I came back out of the shower about half an hour later, i looked over at Kelly's and John's bed and saw her asleep, i smiled

I mean i did feel guilty because John's my best mate and he's like a brother to me...and i just did fuck his girlfriend

But it's a one time, it ain't gonna hurt anyone cos no-one will find out.

It was just two people giving into their desires for each other for one night.

That probably has ruined my relationship with Kelz now, she's gonna start acting wierd around me, should of thought about that

But the way she moaned my name, will stick with me until i die, which if John finds out soon....it will be soon

I walked over to my bed and lay down on it, still thinking about what just happened then for some strange reason i gasped as the one thought i didn't really need right now popped into my head

We didn't use a condom

and i know Kelly isn't on the Pill

........SHIT!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry this one's short...and a bit more graphic then the others, my friend Kate helped me write it, it's basically just setting Kelly's big problem into motion cos everyone knows pregnancy doesn't happen overnight so i had to start this quite early in the fic**

**Hope you liked it**


	11. Jeff's Big surprise

**ROXIE POV**

I walked into Jeff's room, I could feel his eyes on me as i walked through the door, it made me shivver.

I looked around the room and spotted Matt, I smiled "Matty!" I screamed as I launched myself at him, he smiled as he caught me and pulled me

into a hug, "Rox Box!" I giggled, he gave me that nickname after I hid from him in a box.

Jeff shut the door and smiled at both of us, "this was the surprise, Matt's staying with me for a while and last night you said you were friends with him"

I smiled, "yeah i'm friends with Matty...we've had so many good times"

Matt smirked as he picked me up and put me on the sofa and motioned for Jeff to sit on the other side of me, he grinned as he came over and sat beside me

I tensed up a little bit, I didn't like Jeff being that close, since he had been trying to get into my pants since the first time he saw me.

I sighed as Matt pulled my head into his chest like he used to, to comfort me.

"now let's watch some t.v" Matt smiled as he turned on the t.v

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NO-ONE'S POV**

Matt,Roxie and Jeff sat on the sofa watching t.v, Roxie had her head on Matt's chest, Matt had his arm around her, he loved Roxie like a little sister, he didn't notice his brother's hands on her thigh, Roxie tried to ignore it and began concentrating on the t.v.

After a while, Matt turned off the t.v "so i heard my brother's going to fight you in his private ring" Matt said looking at Roxie, Roxie smirked

"yeah and i'm going to beat him up"

Matt laughed, "that won't surprise me...remember when i tied you to a chair and left you in a room with Edge?"

Roxie glared at him, "yeah he was telling me that i was lucky i was locked in a room with a sexbomb" Roxie shuddered from the memory, while Matt chuckled.

"yeah i let you out and you pounced on me and Shawn had to get you off me, I had a black eyes for days"

"serves you right for locking me in a room with Edge"

"anyway...i'm going to order some pizza and then i'm going to phone Shawn and tell him to get his butt down here"

He laughed again before walking out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving Roxie alone with Jeff.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ROXIE POV**

I watched Matt go into the kitchen, i sat up and stretched, I heard a quiet chuckle next to me and I realised i wasn't alone...i was stuck with Jeff...on a sofa.

I glared at him before going to move away from him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him, so close infact our faces were inches apart, his chest was touching mine, his other arm slowly moved and wrapped itself round my waist as he gently pushed me backwards, bringing himself with me...so he was lying ontop of me.

I looked away from him as his hand around my wrist let go and started stroking my face.

"Roxie, stop being stubborn and look at me"

I turned my head slowly and glared at him, "get off me"

He laughed again before slowly opening my legs and settling himself inbetween them, he sighed, "now that's more comfortable" he looked at me and smirked, "do you like this position Roxie?"

I just glared at him, I saw his smirk grow before his face came closer to mine as he whispered in my ear.

"because when you give in...which i know you will, we'll be doing it in this position so i can look at your face when you scream my name and when i give you the best orgasm you ever had"

I shuddered, Shawn never liked dirty talk, I was never bothered by it, but when Jeff talked dirty it sounded amazing, in his southern accent.

I should stop thinking like that, I continued to glare at Jeff, i wiggled my hips to try and get free, he growled softly, then he tutted.

"that won't do anything my love, actually that makes me more likely to take you now...now he wouldn't want that would we?"

He got off me and laughed as he dragged me up with him, so now we were both standing up, he pulled me closer to him, he bent his head down and kissed my neck while letting both of his hands running down my chest, barely touching my breasts, i moaned softly and closed my eyes.

I opened them again to see a hint of victory in his eyes, i looked at the floor...before someone knocked on the door, I quickly answered it, knowing Jeff was following me and looking at me with lust filled eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I opened the door, to see Shawn standing there, I smiled at him and kissed him gently, when we pulled away, he smiled "hey Rox....why are you wearing the hardy top Matt gave you ages ago?"

"first thing i grabbed" I shrugged, letting him in.

Matt came out the kitchen and hugged Shawn, "hey Shawn...glad your hear, we were going to have pizza but i can't find the number so...we're going out, so you and Rox Box need to go and get changed...i'll send Jeff to get you in a bit"

I smiled and hugged Matt, "bye bye Matty...see you in a bit"

I let go of him and he pouted, i hesitated before hugging him aswell.

"see you in a bit Jeff"

I pulled away from him and walked out of the door, with Shawn behind me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about 15 minutes, Shawn came out of the bathroom, ready to go out, I sighed, I was no-where near ready.

I smiled at him before going into the bathroom and having a shower, after i got out i realised i had left my clothes in the other room, I walked out of the bathroom in a small towel, looking on the floor for my clothes i put out when i bumped into someone, "sorry Sh..." i started before looking up and seeing a smirking Jeff Hardy!

I quickly moved around from him, before muttering "sorry" as i continued looking for my clothes, i cursed when i couldn't find them.

"looking for these?" I spun around to see Jeff holding the outfit I was going to wear, I blushed as I realised he was looking at my underwear.

"give me my clothes!" I said glaring at him, he laughed before giving me my clothes, I went to rush past him but he stopped me, I glared at him again, making him smirk.

"your underwear's sexy...but they would be much better on you...I can't wait to see you in them but i'm afraid when i see you in them, they'll end up being tossed onto the floor" he whispered huskily into my ear, I shivvered as I quickly rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	12. I'm so bloody confused

Claire slammed the door behind her, then ran a hand through her messy hair.

"why the hell am i feeling this way...man i feel like a hormonal 16 year old girl again"

She sighed as she made her way to Cody's hotel room.

* * *

Cody was staying on the floor above Chris, so Claire didn't have to go far, she took the lift and walked slowly to Cody's hotel room, when she reached it, she knocked on the door.

Cody opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "Hey Claire...its a bit early to make a social call isn't it?"

Claire sighed, "Cody, every time is too early for you...it's just gone 1 in the afternoon you lazy twat"

Cody tutted, "oh well...i deserved that, come in oh nice one"

Claire smirked at him as she made her way into his hotel room.

* * *

Claire tutted as she saw the mess of the hotel room, "jesus Cody what the hell were you doing last night?"

Cody scratched his head and sighed, "Ted stayed for most of the night....we had an epic gaming battle and when he lost he threw crisps at me, it was funny at the time...but now not so much"

Claire sighed as she went to open the curtains, as soon as she did, Cody covered his eyes

"Jesus Claire....bloody blind me"

"serves you right for living in here like a vampire then....you need sunlight douche"

"so why have you come to my hotel room? other then to insult me"

Claire sighed and sat on the end of the bed, "Cody i'm confused"

Cody sat next to her and patted her on her knee, "tell me all about it"

* * *

(Claire in **Bold **Cody in _Italics_)

**So you know i hate Chris Jericho**

_Yeah....you might of mentioned it a few times_

**Well last night he asked me to dance with him and i accepted, then he said that he wants to become friends so that the storyline will be easier to pull off, then he ended up kissing me again and i enjoyed it.**

_oookay....why did he kiss you?_

**to prove that i like him more then i admit**

_right...carry on _

**so anyway, he gave me a lift back to the hotel and i realised im on the top floor and i groaned so he said i can stay at his for the night, but we had to sleep in the same bed....then this morning i woke up on top of him.**

_Yeah...that's the reason why when you stay in my hotel room, you have the bed and i have the sofa cos your a fidget ass_

**Gee thanks...anyway then he swapped it round, so he was ontop and i felt really wierd, then he cooked me breakfast and before i went he kissed me again and i enjoyed it again....so please help me**

_Well even though you hate him...but you still think he's good looking right?_

**Yeah i've never said he's ugly**

_So there's a part of you thats attracted to him...and that part becomes dominant when he kisses you_

**So what do i do?**

_Just see how it plays out, that's all you can do _

* * *

Claire smiled at Cody

"thanks i knew i could trust you"

"it's alright....although from the information i know about Jericho...i suggest you put up a fight"

"ookay...why?"

"because he loves a challenge...try to get him to fall for you before you even admit to yourself and him that you've fallen for him"

"i like that idea...make him fall in love with me before i say anything...i love it Cody"

"well...i am a genius"

Claire laughed, just then her phone went off

"hello?"

"hey Claire it's Roxie...Help!"

"what's up"

"I have an annoying Jeff Hardy outside my bathroom door"

"okay...what the fuck"

"don't worry about it...anyway do you want to go to dinner with me, Shawn, Matt and that twat that's outside my bathroom door?"

"sure have you invited Kelly cos i know she was free today"

"already done it, Kelly, Randy and John are coming...oh by the way i couldn't stop him but Shawn invited Chris aswell...hope you don't mind"

"no i don't...infact can Cody come aswell?"

"sure the more the merrier"

"thanks Rox...see you in a bit"

"okay...we're meeting everyone outside the hotel...see you then"

"alrite bye bye"

Claire ended the call and smirked at Cody

"time to get ready for a dinner party Cody"


	13. Getting ready for the dinner party

Cody just stared at Claire, "we're going to a dinner party?"

"yep so get yourself cleaned up...you look a state"

Cody rolled his eyes, "how are you going to get ready in time then?"

"oh have you forgotten, i've got some of my clothes here and some of my makeup...and one of my hairbrushes...i'll be fine"

Cody tutted, "well i need a shower, so you'll have to get dressed out here...is that alright?"

"yep it's fine Cody"

Cody grabbed a white shirt, jeans and a belt and went into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Claire walked over to the wardrobe where she had put some of her stuff and looked through the clothes, most of them were jeans and baggy tops, she didn't want to wear them, she wanted Chris's eyes to pop out of his head.

She smirked when she found the dress she wanted, it was a short sleeveless white dress, with a black waist belt. She stepped into it and adjusted the front of it, thankfully she had picked to wear a clear strapped bra today. She done up the belt and smirked in the mirror, the belt made her have more of the hourglass figure, it made her stomach shrink and make her boobs stand out, she turned sideways and smiled.

well we know what Chris will be staring at when he sees me.

She finished the outfit with killer black heels, she curled her hair and put on some sparkling white eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner and clear lipgloss.

* * *

"hey i'm ready Cla....woah" Cody said as he walked out of the bathroom, his eyes popped out

"well...you....look....nice Claire" Cody said running a hand through his gelled hair

Claire smirked, "why thank you Cody...but next time when you are talking to me...remember my eyes are up here" she said pointing at her eyes before grabbing her white coat, giggling to herself and dragging Cody out of the room with her.

* * *

Roxie sighed, she could hear Jeff on the other side of the door,

"he's probably trying to peep" she thought to herself.

She put on what she was going to wear which was a short red dress, which had vest top type sleeves, a red ribbon around the waist and skinny dark blue jeans, with killer red heels.

She straightened her hair and put on red lipstick and outlined her eyes in black, she smiled at herself in the mirror and walked out of the door.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Jeff was sitting on the bed smirking at her,

"Where's Shawn?" she said putting her hands on her hips, his smirk seemed to get bigger as he strolled over to her, took her hands off her waist and replaced them with his own hands.

"oh i forgot to tell you Shawn said he would meet you downstairs with the others because he was going to catch up with Matt"

Roxie tutted and glared at Jeff and pushed his hands away,

"don't touch me!"

Jeff smirked as he grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed, before quickly climbing on top of her

"now why would i stop touching you Roxie?" he whispered in her ear, making her shivver.

"because....i asked you to" Roxie said, he tutted and moved his head closer to hers

"we both know you don't want me to stop touching you Roxie" he breathed, his warm breath caressing her face, making her shut her eyes.

Jeff smirked and got off Roxie, "and that just proved you do like me, listen i'll make a deal with you...come back to my hotel room tonight at about midnight and we'll talk about this okay"

Roxie managed a nod before slowly getting off the bed, sorting herself out and walking out the door.

* * *

Kelly smiled at John as he started getting ready for the dinner party, she was already ready, she was wearing a short denim skirt with a white vest top and a short baby pink cardigan. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing pale pink eyeshadow and clear lipgloss.

She glanced over at Randy who was sitting on his bed reading a magazine, he glanced up at her and smirked before returning to reading the magazine.

"how this babe?" John said, making Kelly look at him, he was wearing his denim shorts and a white vest top

"very nice honey" Kelly said smiling at him.

"good...i'll wear this then"

Kelly nodded, "right we better go...they will probably all be waiting for us outside"

John rolled his eyes, "fine come on then lets go....this better be fun"

"i doubt that" Randy muttered under his breath before walking out the door,

John turned to Kelly and shrugged, "wander what his problem is...i reckon someones got their knickers in a twist"

Kelly laughed nervously, before tugging on John's arm.."maybe he just wants to tell everyone how long you spend in the bathroom now come on"

* * *

When Kelly and John did get outside the hotel, everyone was indeed waiting there for them.

"right...so whose going in which car?" Chris asked, looking at Claire's boobs, Claire rolled her eyes.

"right...how about Kelly, Claire, Chris, Cody and Shawn go in one car and the rest go in my baby" Matt said laughing

everyone agreed and went towards their car.

* * *

Shawn was driving the white car, Cody said next to him in the front, while Chris, Kelly and Claire sat in the back, with Chris in the middle.

"wow it's like a dream come true...i'm sat between two gorgeous ladies" Chris said smirking

Kelly rolled her eyes and smirked, "that's nice to know Chris"

Claire fidgeted in her seat...trying to get comfy, making Chris look at her and smile

"if your not comfy Claire, there's always a seat for you on my lap" he said waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner

Claire tutted, "i'd rather be sitting ontop of a volcano then sitting on you"

Cody snorted and Shawn chuckled under his breath, "you know what i don't think she likes you Chris"

Kelly giggled

"that's what she wants everyone to think" Chris said winking at Claire, making her blush a little bit

"leave her alone Chris...and lets go to this dinner party thing" Cody said

Shawn nodded, "come on lets start this baby up"

and with that they drove off.

* * *

In the other car, John, Randy, Jeff and Roxie were waiting for Matt to open the car

"here we go...Randy you can drive" Matt said throwing the keys at Randy

"excellent!" Randy said before diving into the drivers seat

John rolled his eyes and got into the passengers seat

"that means Rox Box, your stuck in the back with the hardy boys" Matt said laughing, before opening the back of the car, Jeff climbed in and then helped Roxie climb in by holding her hand, a spark of lightning passed through Roxie when her hand met Jeff's, she gasped making him smirk.

"Matt what have you done to the back of your car?" Roxie asked

"well you see i'm always on the road...so it's kind of like a bed" Matt laughed

Roxie rolled her eyes, "yeah like that is the reason Matthew Moore Hardy"

Jeff chuckled under his breath, "well there seems to be room for only two...bro"

Matt threw himself on one side and then Jeff threw himself on the other side.

"you know what i'm just going to kneel by the side and..." Roxie started but didn't finish her sentence when a pair of arms wrapped round her waist and pulled her ontop of him.

"you can lie on top of me Roxie" Jeff said smirking, Matt rolled his eyes

"we could just move to give her room ya know...you didnt have to drag her ontop of you"

"naw i'd rather her on top of me....she's keeping me warm" Jeff said snuggling into Roxie's shoulder, making Matt laugh

"you havent grown up have you Jeffy?"

"sshhh...Matty i think i hear something....oh yeah you suck ha!" Jeff said before placing a small silent kiss on Roxie's throat, without Matt noticing, Roxie closed her eyes.

"this is going to be an interesting dinner party" she thought to herself


End file.
